Frozen Melody: For I Love You
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: [Akashi Route] She was a mystery, the only thing anyone knows that she's a brilliant pianist who suffered from an incurable the same time,HEAVEN a mysterious musician has caught the hearts of many including the renown singer, Akashi ter in the story, their fate has been twisted by many hurtful truths hidden by one another. Was there more to Kuroko Tetsuki? Aka x Fem!Kuro x Kise
1. Prologue

.

.

"Simply liking you won't satisfy me; simply admiring you won't satiate me"

**..**

The crimson haired lead singer, who was also the leader of the band, sang. The whole dome was filled with fanatic cheers from the band's fans. The biggest live concert that has ever been held in the prestigious Tokyo Dome where only CERTAIN FEW chosen bands that have made their name known throughout the history are able to perform there and today, the renown Generation of Miracles has made its way into the history with the help of none other than the band's beloved composer who has lost her life in her crucial battle with her incurable disease on the very same day on the band's last tour.

**..**

"Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness, if I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying…"

**..**

Making sure he smiles in front of his band's audiences despite the pile of sorrow filling up his mind. He has to be strong. They have come so far and he will not let HER wishes down. He will do this until the very end, for he has promised that no matter what happens. He will keep on singing.

Her dreams are my dreams, he told himself, he continued to smile as the band reached the end of the performance. His silver ring reflected on the stage light as he held out his right hand. His hetero orbs widened, he could almost see HER there, standing beautifully and smiling at him with a smile only for him, and saying the very same words that once sealed his red strings of fate with HER.

**..**

"Once the morning light pours in, I, with courage, will say "I love you"

**..**

She was his best friend. She was his beloved wife. He loves her unconditionally until death part them. He loves her and she will always be in his heart.

Forever.

* * *

Many has requested for an Akashi Seijuro route in Frozen Melody that I once wrote for Aomine route. Here it is. It will be a LITTLE bit different from the original; in songs and the plots. There will be more adjustments made to match his route. So the past readers in Frozen Melody who ship Akashi, here it is! It's a present from me for the upcoming Christmas! I hope this would be enough to sustain you till next chappy update ~

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my lovely readers, so please don't forget to drop me a review :) I would be more than happy to see your lovely comments, good and bad ^^ Oh! By the way, please help me pick a good title for Akashi route. I can't think of any at the moment, so please drop your title into the box and I will see which one fits.

Song I used in this **Prologue is - Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku by Wakaba.** "It's a lovely song :)"

** I don't own any of the song lyrics nor Kuroko no Basket characters *I wished LOL*

** **A BIG THANK YOU to imKimTheWriter for beta-ing this chapter ! *A big teddy hug* XD**

**Till Next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

Whoa! I didn't expect to see so much replies on just first chapter especially a short ones! I was so happy to see the reviews and the none stop follows and favorite alerts. Such a good day for Christmas :D However, today, as a second present, I have updated it with another chapter! YES, A SECOND CHAPTER! Owh by the way, this route won't be as long as Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya route, it'll be shorter and more details :)!

I would like to thank, eL Aqruello , DemFeels , Ninja99 , Sheen-chan , imKimTheWriter and the two guests that has left the Prologue a review of their own. While another big thank you to tweeveers, tsubameyukari99 , phoenixflamemarauder, merlin-madness22 , lunatari23 , kh07gl , imKimTheWriter, iBB-Rabby, eL Aqruello , bakashisenpai , YuNSoJuNG , Shion Amamiya , SeiryuNoAme , Rong96, Ninja99 , LadyHana69 , Kazumi Rin, HibarixZhen , Fujoshi04, DemFeels , CureNoble0, Azusa Inoue and lastly, AokazuSei for putting my story on your reading alerts! *BIG BEAR HUGS*!

Well, enough of my none stop rambling, please enjoy this chapter~ *bows*

Beta-ed by none other than** imKimTheWrite**r!

* * *

It was during the winter of his final year in high school when he first met her. Everything began from that very first encounter. Akashi Seijuro, the vocalist and leader of the Generation of Miracles, a renown teen band that lately made its way into the music industry, decided to leave the party that was celebrating the band's first debut that has been dragging on till late evening.

He couldn't think of any other place where people would find him, so he went back to the school. He doubt there would be anyone at that hour in the late evening, he made his way around the school blocks, and then towards the music room; his favorite hiding place whenever he wants to take a rest from all the stress of the world.

He sighed inwardly as he shifted his guitar bag that slings over his shoulder. His frowned at the name of the incoming caller on his phone, he immediately turned his phone off as he stuffed it into his jeans pocket.

He was mentally and physically exhausted from all the pressures he has been enduring these past few years ever since his father has named him as the heir of the Akashi Corp., he has not once took any break from it. He was only a mere 17 year old teen and yet he has been juggling three things in his daily life. His training in his father's company, his band practices and performances, and lastly, his studies. It was hard but he has to keep his perfect image as the school's top student while living up his father's expectations. That was to be expected since he is the only child his parents have. An Akashi will never be at the bottom pit of the society. However, right now, he just wants a break from the world and have a long nap without anyone bothering him.

He leaned his guitar bag against the wall before sliding down against the cold wall as his rear fell onto the cold floor, not that he minded anyway, since he was wearing a thick coat. It was warm enough to keep him from freezing to death. He lets out a sigh, he would never do so in front of others but today, he was far too exhausted as he rested his head against the wall.

The quiet and peaceful surroundings of the nights was lulling him to sleep. He has forgotten how long it has been ever since he felt so peaceful and without any thoughts of reaching everyone's expectations filling his mind up. His eyelids flutter to shut close before completely dozing off on the cold concrete floor.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he has been asleep when he was woken up by a melodious sound of the grand piano in the second music room, right next to the room he was in. He was sure that no one would be in the school at this hour. He then noticed a soft blue fabric wrapped around his shoulder.

"A muffler…?" He doesn't remember having this around his shoulder earlier nor owning such muffler. However, the warm muffler made him change his mind on standing up to check the second music room. Instead, he sat there, listening to the beautiful tune.

It was a mystery to him; he never heard such beautiful tune ever since he entered the music department when he first started schooling. He has always kept up with the music department's students' progress; however none of them ever made a good impression in his eyes. Nonetheless, his mind was too tired to think more as the soft melody lulled him to sleep like a gentle lullaby as he drowned in the unknown warm muffler. It was soothing yet so relaxing.

He fell asleep completely.

* * *

The sliding door of the first music room slides open quietly, just wide enough to fit in the small frame. She hesitated to enter, but when she noticed the blue muffler that she has wrapped around the teen who has fallen asleep on the freezing floor slipped down from his shoulder, she gently wrapped it around him once again. She smiled at how the vocalist seeks for warmth in her muffler.

His calm expression was far different from the façade he always puts whenever he's around people. It saddens her at how much the vocalist struggles to keep his façade up.

There was one time when everyone has gone home for the day except for a certain vocalist that refused to stop practicing until he got the right tune for his part, he lost his voice after the intense practices he has been doing. Sometimes, when he fallen sick, he will still attend school and practices despite the red flushed face and messy locks. He would never stop loving music that has brought him bits of life into his pressured life. She knew how much everyone around Akashi Seijuro was expecting from him. He has always reached everyone's expectations, but how long can Akashi hold on to himself before he completely shuts down?

Without knowing what she was doing, she planted a soft gentle kiss onto his forehead.

Please tell me…how can you be so strong, Akashi?

She cupped his cheeks before standing up and left the first music room, leaving Akashi to his needed rests.

* * *

Akashi could feel a soft yet warm touch on his forehead, but he was too exhausted that his eyelids refused to open. Someone touched his cheeks, it felt so warm. Much warmer than anything else he felt before, but the warm touch suddenly disappeared.

I want to feel more of it.

With a losing battle between consciousness, he managed to crack an eye open. It was blurry, but the last thing he could see before the small figure quietly closed the door of the music room, was short blue locks that fall beautifully on the figure's shoulder. His sight darkened as he fell asleep for the second time that evening.

How can someone be so warm...?

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Anyways, Akashi didn't manage to get a hold of the muffler owner's name. How will he find this person? And who was it that played the piano in the second music room? Next up in Chapter 2.

Please don't forget to drop your review/comments in the box!~ Would love to see two or three comments to see whether I should continue and to see what you want to see in this route.

Thank you for reading!

Till next chapter~


	3. Chapter 2

Notes: Please look up for Silver Sky - Nano in YouTube before you start reading, it will be the accompanying song in this chapter !

**Beta-ed by our lovely imKimTheWriter ! Thank you kimmy! **

* * *

Up until graduation day, he never succeeded in finding the owner of the blue muffler that has kept him warm on that snowy night. Never in his life has he found such sincerity in anyone's touch; all he can remember from that evening was a vivid beautiful soft blue locks. He came to a conclusion that the pianist who was playing the grand piano in the second music room could be the very same person who has given up her muffler for him.

He even went as far as hacking into the students' profiles in the school locked database to find a certain female student with shoulder length blue locks, but even after all that work, it all came to nothing. No such student ever attended Teiko Private High School.

He wasn't sure of himself why he went as far as this to find the owner of the muffler. But maybe because…the only person that ever made him crave for such gentle touch was the person who owns the muffler.

.

.

Was it love?

.

.

He chuckled lightly at his silly thoughts as his hetero orbs focused on the white board at the front while the lecturer explained the subject for the morning class they were having. He fiddled with his blue pen in his fingers while resting his chin on his left palm.

.

.

Impossible, no one would be brave enough to approach him. He was sure to make sure that he doesn't get close to anyone all these years. So, who is she…?

.

.

He sighed inwardly as the class finally ended for the day. Even his classmates kept a distance from him. Each time they spoke to him for an assignment, they would stutter. Not because he's the well-known Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles, a band that made a hit in the top 3 music charts after its first debut when they were in high school. But it was because he is the heir of the Akashi Corporation, a massive company that has business in hotels all around the globe.

It was to be expected. Here he is, attending a local university which commonly attended by lower classes of the society, Tokyo University of Arts. He never minded the society classes; to him, everyone is equal. His father once questioned him on his motives on attending such common university instead of studying abroad where he can easily be accepted into one of New York's prestigious universities. He couldn't remember what was his excuse for attending Tokyo University of Arts instead of attending taking business studies in New York University.

Apart from having countless offers from universities, local and abroad, his band is also popular all over the globe. He wouldn't even need to continue studying since he has a stable contract with several entertainment agencies. He would have done so if his father has not put so much pressure and expectations on him. Of course studying is important to be a better person in later life, but sometimes, he's bored of it. But who was he to go against his father's and mother's orders.

From the corner of his eyes, he could feel slight stares from the students around him; some of them quickly gave way to the red-haired singer. He wondered how long he has to endure such treatment. He wanted to be normal. He uncomfortably shifted his guitar bag slightly on his right shoulder while on the other is his backpack filled with books and his laptop. He was lost in his thoughts until someone bumped into him that caused both of them to fall on their rears. Akashi blinked several times when he noticed the reference books on the ground then to the person opposite to him. His eyes widened. The same blue locks he once saw two years ago on the evening of the snowy night.

"TETSU!" A tall dark crimson haired teen ran towards the two of them. The moment he reached them, he quickly helped the shorter girl, gathering all the books that have fallen to the ground and getting her back on her two feet. Akashi were caught off guard, he was too lose in his thoughts when the taller male gave a cold glare to him.

"You okay, Tetsu? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

The teal haired girl shook her head slightly, trying to stop the nonstop worried questions from her friend. Taking her backpack from the taller male, she glanced at the red-haired male in front of her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry for not looking where I was walking" She gave a slight bow. Then Akashi realized the awkward conversation and the endless gaze thrown to him by everyone around him.

"No, it's alright. It's partly my fault as well. So please, do not apologize." His hetero orbs did not leave the bluenette's figure in front of him. She looked so familiar; her teal locks resembled so much just like the person who gave him the muffler.

"Excuse me for prying, but did you ever attend Teiko Private High School before?" Akashi mentally hit himself in his head; of course she never attended the same high school as his. He never even saw her around the school. Come to think of it, it's the first time he saw this particular student in the campus area after attending this university for the past two years.

"I did…actually both me and Taiga here attended it, two years ago." She answered, her friend that she calls Taiga, threw his gaze to the fountain nearby. He gave Akashi an I-dislike-you vibe.

Okay, so she did attend Teiko, but why couldn't he find her name in the list.

From the looks of it, she must be in one of the Music department in the university. The pile of reference books in the taller male's arms gave them away.

"I see…I must have missed the two of you before the graduation day. Did you two transfer to another school?" He replied, his orbs shifted from the taller male to the shorter girl in front of him, he noticed the slight frown on her face before quickly replacing it with an unreadable expression.

"Well…we should be going now before we get late for our next class. I'll see you around, Akashi." The duo quickly left the red-haired singer, leaving Akashi to ponder on the unreadable expression that the bluenette has earlier. In fact, what made him ponder even more was they didn't reply with a proper reply in his question.

'Did something happen two years ago?'

"Akashi-chii, who are you staring at?" A chirpy voice approached him along with another two. Nonetheless, the only one that would add such suffix to his name would be none other than Kise Ryota, the band's keyboardist and also a model to several companies around the globe. Behind the blonde haired keyboardist were the navy blue haired guitarist, Aomine Daiki, and tallest among the band members, a drummer, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ryota, you are being too loud. Lower your voice." Akashi retorted. Kise followed the red-haired singer's line of sight that immediately fell onto a certain teal haired girl that was talking with a tall red-haired teen.

"Ah, it seems she's well enough to attend classes today. It's been a while since I last saw her." Kise said, gaining the attention of the shorter red head.

"Do you know her?"

"Oh? Someone caught the eyes of the almighty Akashi Seijuro? Who is it?!" Aomine grinned as he slung his arms around the blonde next to him. Kise nearly stumbled forward.

"Aka-chin, Luka-chin wouldn't like it if she knew about this…" Murasakibara mumbled as he stuffed more chips into his mouth. Akashi ignored. Luka, his current girlfriend. It made him wonder how the two of them did get together. Oh, wait. It was an arranged marriage. His parents think that Luka is the best candidate for him; however things didn't go too smoothly lately, she often argues with him. Stubborn, he said.

"That's Kuroko Tetsuki-chii. She's a pianist, a really good one at that. I heard she sings too, but…she would never sing in front of the class. Oh! She's in the same class as mine and my partner during classes too, so I often see her during piano classes whenever her health lets her attend the lectures. But lately, she hasn't been attending it much…" He trailed off.

"She is ill?" Akashi's curious tone caught the attention of the trio. The usual Akashi Seijuro would never be so interested in someone, let alone someone he never know existed. Kise frowned a little.

"Uhm… yes she is. I don't know what it was but I remembered something along the line sounded like she suffered from an incurable disease. I never dared to ask what it was because Kagami-chii's too scary!" Akashi's heart felt heavy upon hearing the blonde's explanations.

Was that the reason he never seen her before?

Along the way back to the agency, Akashi did not focus on his band mates' conversations. His mind was filled with questions and puzzles. His hetero orbs focused on the blue pendant necklace that he found on the ground after bumping into the bluenette. The blue tear pendant reflects his hetero orbs. He sighed.

_Did he finally found the owner of the blue muffler?_

It was an unanswered question.

* * *

They're finally done for the evening. The upcoming live performance has made the band practices more as it will be its third debut. But the Generation of Miracles aim for Tokyo Dome, the most prestigious stage in Japan. Only those who have made their name known throughout the globe are able to perform there. Not only they would be well-known, but they would be getting acknowledgements from many agencies if they make it to their aim.

However, Akashi was still not satisfied with their songs. It was as if something is missing. He guessed that this is one of those hurdles that musicians often encountered, a missing tune they said.

When he was about to leave the studio, he noticed a CD was left on one of the tables. It must have belong to the band's blonde haired keyboardist. Then he saw a small puppy insignia on the back of the cover.

On the front cover, it was beautifully decorated with a midnight blue sky with a full moon as its background. His orbs read the singer's name, 'HEAVEN'. He has heard of this musician; however this particular musician refused to reveal himself to the world, not even his real name, so no one knows how the musician looks like. He remained a mystery, but his music has caught the attention of the world's eyes.

Basically, HEAVEN is his stage name, he never performed on the stage but his songs are purely self-composed, which means from the piano playing to each note that has been written on the music sheets are completely original. HEAVEN debuted earlier than the Generation of Miracles; however there were rumors that HEAVEN was a student in Tokyo University of Arts who also graduated from Teiko Private High School. It has been said that HEAVEN music's can change someone's sight of life. How? Not even Akashi knew.

As far as Akashi remembered, only his band managed to make its debut when they were still in Teiko. He doesn't remember anyone else made his or her name in the industry before them in that high school.

_Did he miss out someone?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. He frowned at the caller ID as his orbs turned cold. He sighed.

"I'm on my way, Father. Please stop calling me, I know the schedule." His voice was in monotone. It showed no sign of respect or acknowledgment to the caller before shutting his phone down. He bit his lower lip as he stared at the phone. As he was about to leave, he stopped abruptly at the door, he shifted his eyes to the table. He returned to the table and then took the CD before putting it into his bag.

_Was it too much to ask if I want to spend a day like a normal teenager?_

* * *

A long heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he let his body rested on the driver's seat. It was late at night; finally he finished the paper works that was piling up these past few days. His body barely got its needed rests. In the morning, he has his classes. In the afternoon till evening, he has his band practices, while in the late evening, he has to work on the papers. However, at the moment, he could feel his head is about to explode. He felt so dizzy; he can barely open his eyes without feeling pain in his head. He doesn't feel too well either. Falling sick isn't the last thing he wanted, not when their third debut is just around the corner. He took a glance at his watch, he furrowed.

Summoning as much energy as he possibly could in his weakened state, he carefully drove back to his apartment, ignoring the blurry vision that threatened to darken his sight. He refused to give in. He felt relieved the moment he saw the apartment's building in sight.

All he wanted at the moment was to get some sleep and rest. And he was sure that he will feel better in the morning.

Or so he thought.

.

.

The poor alarm clock has been thrown to the wall after several attempts to wake its master. A soft groan escaped from his lips. Then he turned around only to see the stupid sun shining its light that is ridiculously bright for him that morning. Cursing the living day light, he nearly collapsed due to the massive headache. His lungs hurts from all the coughing. He frowned when he checks his temperature.

Knowing Akashi, he ignored it and immediately headed to the university for his morning classes. His locks were a mess; he can't go on a minute without coughing his guts out. His friends were worried for him, they insisted that he should take the day off and stay in bed, but they immediately cowered back the moment he gave them his glares.

He turned around to his locker before massaging his throat. It hurts to even swallow down some water, what more to say if foods? He was regretting it, you know, for not listening to his friends. He was too tired and sick to notice a pair of sky blue orbs has been looking at him quietly, worried about his well-being.

His coughing interrupted the classes several times. He felt uncomfortable being under the gaze of other people. He looked at the clock on the wall, convincing himself that he could go on for a few more hours until the evening classes ended, but it was proven a struggle.

"Damn it all…" He cursed underneath his breath, his visions were completely blurry. It was late evening, and almost every student has left the campus. He leaned against the wall, he couldn't even walk properly nor carry his belongings. He didn't realize that he was near on one of the studios in the blocks. He was too weak that he tried his hardest to walk to the nearest studio before his knees gave out and collapsed on the floor. Darkness overtook him.

* * *

She immediately stopped playing the piano the moment she heard a loud thud outside the recording room. Quickly, she exited the room fearing that someone might have heard her, but only to stop at her tracks when her gaze fell to an unconscious Akashi Seijuro.

She scurried to the unconscious teen and carefully turned him around. She put her palm on his forehead only to take it back the moment she felt it almost burnt her palm. He panted heavily, his locks were a mess and his face was completely flushed. She frowned, Akashi must have overworked till the point he collapsed.

"Taiga, please come over to the university's 6th studio as soon as the recording session is over." She said after the call had been answered. After several exchange of words, she grabbed her handkerchief and drenched it with some cool water before placing it on the singer's burning forehead.

It was not long after her sudden call, Kagami Taiga showed up in the 6th studio of the university. He sent a ridiculous look to his childhood friend. The bluenette only motioned to help her carry the unconscious singer.

"Where do you think you're bringing that idiot to?" He crossed his arms while standing near the door, preventing the smaller bluenette from leaving, glaring down at her.

"To my place, please Taiga. We can't leave him here." She replied, trying to keep herself balance. She dragged Akashi with every ounce of strength she has. She stumbled; Kagami immediately caught the two of them in the nick of time. He sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you?"He helped her up as he slung his arms around Akashi's smaller frame to support the teen. He furrowed when he felt the burning skin.

"Come on; let's get back to my place. I'm not letting him into your place." He grabbed the rest of the singer's belongings and have them shoved to his shoulder while his childhood friend gingerly followed him from behind.

* * *

For the very first time, Akashi felt so comfortable. His eyelids felt heavy but he could feel that the comfortable bed he was in doesn't belong to him. His body just wanted to continue sleeping until he heard a faint melodious voice.

_So long, light of dawn_  
_Darkness; take me in soundlessly holding on_

The sound of a piano being played with such beautiful tune echoed throughout the whole house. He vaguely remembered that he once heard such beautiful melody, but where…?

_In the depths, silent world, long ago, all that will remain, a broken heart_  
_Farewell_

A certain girl with a beautiful blue locks and a pair of calm sea blue orbs filled his mind. Her voice resembled so much like the beautiful voice that sang so sad yet so melodious. Why is the song sounded so sad? Is this how the owner of the voice feels?

'I…want to hear more of it…'

_Silver sky, falls upon you and I_  
_Another hope fades away into night_

With every effort he can amend, he managed to open his eyes. He felt the cold cloth on his forehead; he struggled to sit up before looking around the unfamiliar room. With the support from the nearby walls, he got on his two feet, walking towards the sound of the voice that has enchanted his heart.

_Firefly, glows upon you and I_  
_another hope fades away into the lonely night_

The whole apartment was dark, he was glad that the lights weren't on, or else it would add more to his endless headache. He staggered towards the living room; he stopped at his pace when his blurry vision filled with the sight of a beautiful blue haired pianist gracefully playing each key and note. However, that wasn't attracted him to her, it was her pained expression. 'Why…why does she looks like she has suffered so much…'

_When morning comes, the gentle voice will lead you to the light…_

For the rest of the night, he quietly leaned against the living room's wall. Listening to the melodious voice of the bluenette who he found out to be Kuroko Tetsuki, a pianist suffering from an incurable disease that she has kept it a secret from everyone in the university.

He couldn't help but to feel such heavy sadness in the song only to be lulled back to his sleep, not noticing the sound of the piano has finally stopped. Light footsteps approached him. She crouched down, looking at the red-haired singer's face which she gently cupped with her hands. Her orbs softened.

Slowly, she reached up on him, before planting a soft gentle kiss on his forehead.

Akashi weakly opened his eyes the moment he felt a familiar warmth. So familiar that he would have mistaken it as a dream. In front of him, Kuroko looked at him with such kind and gentle eyes as she smiled at him. He held her hands, seeking the warmth he has been searching all these years.

'I finally found you…'

* * *

Akashi has finally found her! the beginning of their love story began! Also, I will need help in the second pairing that you would like to see in Akashi Route aside from Akashi x Kuroko. Which love triangle do you want to see? Just like in other route, it was Midorima, but who do you vote for this 3rd wheel in this route :) This is the 3rd update I had for Christmas, I might do a 4th one soon enough, So please review? XD

For the past reviewers, I'm glad that you managed to drop your reviews and even point out my mistakes on Akashi Seijuro's age and schools. LOL. I never knew how Asian type of schools aged, so it was a random guess XD. Either way, thank you once again!

A BIG THANK YOU to those who have read and put this story into your alerts list! *BEAR HUGS*!

Till next chapter~


	4. Chapter 3

***Beta-ed by imKimTheWriter! Thank you! Despite all the exams you're having, you still got around to do proof read my story! **

* * *

**Previous on Chapter Two**

"Damn it all…" He cursed underneath his breath, his visions were completely blurry.

'I…want to hear more of it…'

Akashi weakly opened his eyes the moment he felt a familiar warmth, so familiar that he would have mistaken it as a dream. In front of him, Kuroko looked at him with such kind and gentle eyes, smiling at him. He held her hands, seeking the warmth he has been searching all these years.

'I finally found you…'

* * *

The morning sun light beamed warmly yet so brightly through the windows covered by a simple blue sunflower print curtain into the peach colored painted room. The walls were filled with different type of flower-printed wallpapers. The room was decorated with a simple desk, a cupboard and a wardrobe. The bed is leaned against the wall which is occupied by a certain renowned lead singer of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro. On his forehead laid a new fever patch, leaving his locks messy. His breath came in slightly as his cheeks flushed in red tints. At the side of the bed, a bucket of cold water and several clean cloths were left there; ready to be used every two-hour of the day.

The door creaked open quietly and there entered a small bluenette holding a small tray with a bowl of porridge and honey-flavored drink along with several medicines. She put the tray on the nightstand before gently wiping off the sweats on the red-haired singer's face. Even with the gentlest and slightest movement, Akashi's eyelids struggled to open before wincing at the sunlight. Her gentle warm voice rang in his ears.

"Akashi-kun, you need to eat something before you drink these medicines, I made porridge for you." She helped him to sit up, then she quickly stuffed more pillows behind his back for him to lean against to. His hetero orbs are glazed by extreme fatigue and fever. He simply nodded before shifting his gaze to the lady who was busy preparing his meal.

"When did I get back…into the bed…?" His voice was hoarse from the coughing he had earlier.

"Taiga carried you back to the bed when we found you in the living room asleep on the floor." She replied, although the last part was a lie. She found Akashi half conscious in the living room when she heard raspy breaths echoe lightly in the quiet living room of the apartment while Kagami was already dead asleep in his own room.

"I gave the university a call about you being absent today, Taiga has passed along a message to your friends that you will take a few days leave from work and school." She smiled.

However, Akashi was too delirious with the fever; she knew that she mustn't let him know anything further about herself as he already overheard her singing voice. It was something she must not let anyone heard other than her childhood friend, Kagami, and the recording team.

"I see…I apologize for troubling both you and Kagami…but I must get back to work; next performance is in a week…" Akashi said weakly, trying to leave the bed before staggering. Kuroko quickly put the empty bowl away and caught the red-head in time before he crashed to the floor. She sighed in relief before the door burst opened. The tall tanned teen who Akashi had seen with the bluenette back at the university's campus glared at him.

Kagami approached the two before pulling Akashi away from the bluenette and promptly pushed him back to the bed. The taller crimson haired teen towered him.

"I didn't follow Tetsu's request to bring you back with us just to see you going back to work in that shape of yours. So either you shut up and sit in the bed quietly until Tetsu sees your fever's gone, or I will throw you in a ditch." He warned before motioning his childhood friend to get the medicine from the tray.

"Taiga, you didn't have to be so mean to him." She pouted but quickly gave the taller male the medicines and a cup of water.

"If I wasn't, he will be falling dead somewhere in the streets. Now drink these and sleep." Kagami answered before shoving the small saucer filled with medicines to the shorter male.

"You have no right to keep me confined to the bed all day long." Akashi retorted.

"Ah? What was that? You're right, I don't have the right to whatever. However, Tetsu insisted that you should be brought here instead of calling one of your friends to pick you up. If you got a problem, suck it up." With that, Kagami stood up and stopped abruptly at the door frame.

"Tetsu, I need to have a word with you." He motioned her to follow him. She hesitated to leave Akashi by himself but whenever Kagami has that serious look on him, he must have something serious to talk about. She nodded before gathering the bowl and cups on the tray.

"Please get some rest, Akashi-kun. We will be right outside in the living room if you need anything." She pulled the blank up to his chin before patting his chest gently and left the room, leaving Akashi staring at the peace-colored ceiling.

He felt much better than he felt these past few days, but still, he was wondering what he saw the night before if it was merely one of his delirious thoughts or even dreams. He could have sworn that the warmth which had left him craving for it for over three years belonged to the bluenette. There is no way in hell that he was having a dream. It felt too real to be a dream; her melodious voice rang in his ears. It was such a sad melody.

He sighed before turning to his side. He noticed his phone and wallet were left on the nightstand while his belongings were left hanging on the wall-hook nearby. Summoning each ounce of energy he has, he brought himself towards the nightstand and grabbed his phone before letting his back fell back on the comfortable bed.

He flicked the phone open to only frown at the endless missed calls and text messages list before turning to his side to shut his eyes close before drifting into a blanket of darkness.

_'What am I doing…?'_

* * *

In the kitchen, Kagami grabbed a folder from his backpack that has been left on the counter when he reached home and handed it over to the bluenette. He poured a cup of coffee before settling in one of the high stool while waiting for Kuroko to finish reading the folder's contents.

"It's a big contract, but you do know that Rakuzan Records Agency is the same agency that that idiot is in?" He broke the silent air in the kitchen. She nodded.

"The recording team that has been put up especially for you has agreed to the contract that they will never say a word about your identity, but here is where the big problem lays." He pointed at one of the blue colored paper before sliding his finger on one of the listed musicians that will be using HEAVEN's compositions in one of their album. Her sky blue orbs looked at the name before frowning.

"Can you see why I didn't accept the contract on your behalf now? You will need to meet the lead singer face to face if you accept this contract." He questioned her as he took another sip of his black coffee.

"…but ..." She trailed off.

"Look, Tetsu, I know that you will not let anyone else but him to sing your songs but think about it, if you let him into your life once again, things will only turn out for the worst. You remember what happened before, don't you?" He was not happy with his childhood friend's decision.

.

.

.

All these years prior to one incident when they were just children, both of the Kuroko and Akashi family have come into terms that when both of their only children grew up, they will be married to each other to combine and widen both companies. Their children, Kuroko Tetsuki and Akashi Seijuro were engaged at a young age, even though it was an arranged marriage, both of them were happy with each other. They loved music, they wouldn't ask for anything more other than having to listen to each other singing. However all things doesn't end well.

They both were playing at a nearby park. Akashi threw a ball to her but he threw it with more force, Kuroko wasn't able to catch it as it flew above her height. The orange ball rolled over to the road. After telling Akashi to stay put, she ran towards the ball. Things went ugly after that. She didn't notice the incoming sports car until the red-head boy shouted for her. She couldn't move as her eyes widened the moment she felt her body flew the other side of the road. Her body went cold the moment she heard a loud thud.

Akashi has pushed her to the side and couldn't save himself in time before getting hit by the car. He was rushed to the hospital before both sides of their parents showed up. Akashi fell into coma. His parents were furious that they began to blame her. Eventually, they broke the engagement. The Kuroko Corporations went down the drain after the Akashi Corporations began to buy out almost every single stock it has, leaving the Kuroko's to bankruptcy. She has lost her voice due to endless crying and extreme fever.

A year later, Akashi Seijuro finally woke up from coma, everything crumbled down. He has lost his memories. Her parents disowned her due to what happened. She began blaming herself for what happened.

As time goes by, she slowly regained her voice. She was lucky that Kagami was always there for her. His parents were more than happy to give her shelter and even called her their beloved daughter as the Kagami's parents wanted a daughter.

Then after Kagami Taiga found her unconscious in their house's piano was later then diagnosed with a spinocerebellar ataxia, a rare inherited neurological disorder of the central nervous system characterized by the slow degeneration of certain areas of the brain. However, it was only the on first stage and there was no cure for it. In other word, her life time has been limited once it reached stage four. Since then, Kagami has always been on the edge, making sure no one hurts her and willing to sacrifice his own dreams for her dreams.

Along the way, Kuroko began to send in some of her song compositions to several music agencies. Later, she has been offered to a large number of contracts. She accepted the contracts under two conditions: Kagami will be assisting her in each composition as her guitarist, and she will hide under the stage name, HEAVEN. Not long after that, she made a debut in the industry. Her listeners have claimed that her music changed their lives.

No one knows how she looked like, not even her real gender. Only Kagami and the contract recording teams knew. Kagami never asked her about it, but he knew that her real dream is to sing. To him, she has the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. He tried so hard to get her to sing but it's harder than he expected.

When he found out that her former fiancée, Akashi Seijuro attended the same high school back then, he would do everything in his hands to get her to leave the Teiko Private High School, they transferred to a school in abroad but all of his plans has been ruined after both of them returned to Japan to continue their studies in Tokyo University of Arts. There, the two met once again.

Only this time, Akashi has no memories of her.

.

.

.

"Even so…I don't care if he will hate me for what has happened before, Taiga." She closed the folder. Her orbs glued to the folder's cover – **Rakuzan Records Agency Contract Offer - HEAVEN/Kuroko Tetsuki.**

Rakuzan Records Agency is one of the biggest and renowned music agencies on the globe aside KING RECORDS and SONY RECORDS. Each of it contract musician has made his or her name known all over the globe. And now, it set its eyes on HEAVEN, a mysterious musician that has sat in top charts for the past 5 years. The agency managed to get a hold of Kagami Taiga, one of the few people who knew the mysterious musician and is close to her.

"Why are you so stubborn…?" He mumbled. Kagami then left his stool and turned the bluenette's stool around to face him. He bent down to an eye level with her, both of his hands are each on her shoulder. His orbs softened.

"Tetsu, all I want for you is to live your life to the fullest. The last thing I never want to happen to you is for you to get hurt once again. If this is your decision then…" He trailed off.

"I'll support you till the very end." He gently hugged her. Kuroko returned his hug. She felt bad enough that Kagami is willing to throw away his dreams for her. He was supposed to sign a contract back in United States with one of the famous recording agency, but he declined it without hesitation. His reason was – "I will only agree to it if HEAVEN agrees to sign the contracts, if she doesn't then I will not sign any contract. My place will only be next to HEAVEN's side."

Since then, contract offers have been coming in for both her and Kagami, but they both knew better that the bluenette cannot have too much contracts in hand since her health began to deteriorate lately.

They knew…it won't be long until she will be confined into bed.

.

.

.

"…it's a promise!" A voice said, smiling at him as they made a pinky promise. Akashi couldn't see who it was.

"I would be even happier if you are the one that sings my songs." The small frame girl turned around.

"Forgive me, Sei…" Soft sobs rang in his ears. He could feel that whoever the voice belongs to, it is filled with sorrows.

"I hope one day…you will be able to sing my songs once again…Sei." With that, the owner of the warm hands he loved so much let go of his, disappearing into the bright blinding light.

"Please don't leave me alone…"

"Sei…"

Akashi tried his hardest running after the person, but it felt so far away no matter how hard he tried. He desperately reached out for the person, but only to …

.

.

He woke up abruptly as his eyes wide opened. His breaths were labored. His hands were in the air as if trying to reach out for someone. He furrowed before taking a deep breath, covering his eyes with his right arm. Never in his life has he had such dreams.

'What was that…?'

Then he noticed it was finally late evening. The orange sky spread across. He looked around the room, searching for a certain bluenette. He sighed. He slowly got up from the bed, feeling much better than earlier. He noticed a piece of note on the nightstand.

.

.

_Akashi-kun,_

_Both me and Taiga will be out for a while. Here is your food. Please eat it since your fever just broke. We will be home as soon as possible. Please have as much rest as you can. If you want to take a warm shower, you can use any change of clothes that Taiga has provided in the wardrobe, please feel free to pick any to your taste._

_Kuroko Tetsuki._

.

.

His hetero orbs blinked for a couple of time before shifting his gaze to the nightstand. A plate of oatmeal ham sandwich and a bottle of honey drink to ease his sore throat. For the first time in his life, he felt so loved. He took a bite on one of the sandwich. He chuckled lightly.

'It tastes good.'

He finished the entire sandwiches and the honey drink before walking towards the window. The neighborhoods were quiet, but he spotted a few families with their kids at the nearby playground. His orb stared at the sight of families with their children before it saddened. He felt sorry for himself. He couldn't remember most part of his childhood days. His parents refused to let him know about anything during his younger days. The only thing he remembered was waking up after a long deep slumber. It took him a long time to move normally; apparently he was comatose for over a year.

How he went into a coma? He doesn't know the answer to that.

He moved around the room before stopping abruptly in front of the wardrobe. He remembered the note the lady in blue left. Thinking he should take a short shower as he felt slightly uncomfortable for not having any shower these past two days. Spotting a stack of clean towels, he searched for a set of fresh clothes. He frowned when he noticed all of the clothes come in x10 his size. He cursed inwardly for having such a small body. He sighed. He settled with a white dress shirt and a t-shirt while going with his jeans.

* * *

After a while in the shower, he made his way towards the living room, accessing it. The whole apartment is decorated with simple decorations. There were five rooms, quite large for a male teen to stay in but who was he to comment, his own apartment was larger than this. He then noticed the white grand piano standing beautifully by the veranda, and then a large blue ribbon is tied at the stand, letting its tail flow down. He approached the piano; carefully he opened the key cover, pressing on one of the key. He smiled at the beautiful sound echoed throughout the apartment.

'It's very well maintained.'

Akashi knew how a musical instrument was properly taken care of just by looking and pressing on one of the keys. He learnt that a musician must take care of his or her instruments just like it's his or her own life. He spotted a few blue colored cover music sheet books stacked on each other at the top of the piano. He took one of it before going through several sheets before he furrowed. He quickly went through another stack. He has seen all these compositions for his band's next album release, no one is supposed to have these other than the composer.

'Hold on…this is HEAVEN's original compositions, why does Ms. Kuroko has it?'

Then something fell off from the sheets. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around other people's apartment, but his curiosity got the best of him when he saw a familiar folder belonged to his agency, stating – **Rakuzan Record Agency Contract Offers – HEAVEN / Kuroko Tetsuki.** His orbs widened at the contents:

Rakuzan Record Agency would like to offer you a contract to be the personal composer for our teen band, Generation of Miracles, we have enclosed several documents for you to look through in the conditions that Kagami Taiga has laid out for us. We hope to see your answer soon as this will greatly benefit both sides.

'Kuroko Tetsuki…is HEAVEN…?'

He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was opening the main door of the apartment. He heard light footsteps and someone conversing with another echoed in the apartment as he was about to turn around. The person's tracks stopped abruptly. Her sky blue orbs widened the moment she saw the folder she was looking through earlier in the hands of none other than Akashi Seijuro. The last person she ever wants to know about her secret.

.

.

.

"You're HEAVEN…"

* * *

Whew! *wipes sweats away on forehead* That was long! Over 3.5K words in total as promise to the requests from reviewers for longer chapters. The stupidest thing I ever done today while writing this chapter on Microsoft Words after finishing the whole chapter is I accidentally clicked NO to save instead of YES to save! I had to rewrite the whole thing down! Can you just imagine how long I spent on rewriting it based on memories?! XD Stupid, stupid, stupid me! LMAO

Either way, her secret has been revealed. What was the promise in his dream about? Will he ever remember who Kuroko Tetsuki is to him? How will things turn out for Kuroko after being discovered as HEAVEN, the mysterious genius musician the industry ever had. Follow up for next chapter~ and don't forget to drop a review, it means a lot to see more reviews, they give me more push to write and update more~

For reviewers/readers that have given their two cents into the white box down there, I'm so happy to see your positive reviews and that you guys are happy on the last chapter! I hope this chapter is better than the last one :)

Please do take note on the last chapter I have asked to vote on which character will be the second pairing, and since I received a lot of Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuki. The 2nd pairing [3rd wheel person] will be Kise! Please don't hate! LOL

I made a new cover picture for this 2nd version of Frozen Melody- For I love you , consisting Kuroko Tetsuki as the main background , Kise and Akashi as the two main character that will fight for their place in her heart! Please let me know if the cover sucks also, if you have wattpad, don't hesitate to find WinterRaineeDay there and follow me up for updates, I'll follow you back ~

Owh and Happy New Year! Just realized tomorrow will be the last day for 2013, how fast time goes by. To my faithful readers who have been following for my updates in my profile ever since I started in fan-fiction last February, Happy New Year! ~

Until next chapter ~


	5. Chapter 4

****If you noticed that some part has been put in the middle, it means its a flash back. I hate using italics lol. Other than that, enjoy!  
**Beta-ed by imKimTheWriter - she's a brilliant girl, who puts up with my requests and one of my favorite reader/writer on FF!**

* * *

**Previous on Chapter Three**

Hold on…this is HEAVEN's original compositions, why does Ms. Kuroko has it?

He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around other people's apartment, but his curiosity got the best of him when he saw the familiar folder belonged to his agency, stating – Rakuzan Record Agency Contract Offers – HEAVEN / Kuroko Tetsuki.

Her sky blue orbs widened the moment she saw the folder she was looking through earlier in the hands of none other than Akashi Seijuro. The last person she ever wanted to know about her secret.

"You're HEAVEN…"

* * *

Akashi settled on one of the empty seat in the lecture room just nearby the window. He took several of his books out of the bag before continuing to ignore all the gazes he has been receiving after he came back from his absence he had these past three days.

Akashi Seijuro, known for his perfect attendances regardless of how busy he was with his work and his responsibility as the sole heir to the Akashi Corp.

He flipped the notebook open on one of the pages before resting his cheek on his left knuckle; he began tapping the page with his pen. From afar, people would think he was focusing on revising but truth to be told, he was lost in his train of thoughts.

.

.

.

"You're HEAVEN…"

"Tetsu, go ahead and get some rest, I'll—" Kagami trailed off upon noticing his childhood friend stood frozen near his living room couch. He followed her line of sight before he furrowed, he stompped angrily towards his not-so-welcomed guest, Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles. The person he hated the most. He growled before snatching away the folder, giving Akashi a glare.

"I don't remember allowing you to sniff around my apartment when you should be resting in that damned bed!" Kagami gathered each music sheet on the piano and took it away. After giving it to the bluenette, he ushered her to another room before closing the door. Akashi slightly frowned when Kagami wrapped his arm around Kuroko's shoulder protectively. He felt a pang of hurt when she avoided his gaze.

"I apologize"

He retreated to the room he has been occupying for the past two days, gathered all his belongings before exiting the room. Kagami was leaning against the nearby wall while Kuroko was nowhere in sight. The whole apartment was deathly silent. He sighed inwardly while cursing to himself for stepping into a land mine. The atmosphere was awkward.

"I believe I have stayed here far too long, thank you very much for letting me stay until I'm feeling better." He shifted his sling bag slightly.

"I wished you hadn't done what you did earlier." Kagami mumbled, casting his gaze to the wall instead of looking at his guest. Akashi frowned. Things wouldn't have become like this if he hadn't be such a rude guest. Of course every household has its own secrets and that include his.

"Please pass along my gratitude to Ms. Kuroko for her kind hospitality. I hope one day I will be able to repay her kindness." He said as the taller teen merely gave him a glare before Akashi took his leave.

"Oi." Kagami called out. The red-haired singer stopped abruptly.

"Please do not worry; my lips are sealed." He replied before entering the elevator.

.

.

.

Never had he expected that the one he has been searching for high and low all these years was the same person who held the name of the brilliant musician who hid behind the stage name, HEAVEN, but also behind that very name, stood a beauty that has the heart of gold, Kuroko Tetsuki.

Akashi jotted something down on his notebook before turning to another page. His mind was completely not focused on the pages he was flipping through. Then he turned aside to where his backpack was, searching for one of his notebooks until he abruptly halted. He sighed, the CD he found on the table back in the studio a week ago still stayed quietly in his bag. His orbs saddened at the sight of its musician's name – HEAVEN. It has been days since he last saw her. He felt sad at the thoughts of the bluenette might be avoiding him since he knew her secret.

The image where the bluenette's childhood friend wrapped his arms around her shoulder protectively glued to his mind. He knew Kagami was only being protective over the bluenette but still…

'Why do I feel like this?'

* * *

"Akashi-kun" their pink haired colored manager tapped his shoulder gently. The red-haired band leader turned around; he noticed several folders in different colors at the front chest of their manager, Satsuki Momoi.

She has been their manager ever since the beginning of high school; she is also the childhood friend of their navy blue haired guitarist, Aomine Daiki. It never ceased to amaze Akashi and everyone else around them on how she was able to withstand Aomine's delinquent behavior ever since they were young, and one of the very few people that the guitarist would actually listen to other than Akashi. Nevertheless, Akashi was glad that Satsuki is willing to be their manager as she is a very dependable person compared to his band mates who often gave him a major migraine.

"What is it?" His hetero orbs followed the pinknette manager's figure that promptly moved towards one of the tables in their studio, then set folders down.

"HEAVEN resigned from the contract." Satsuki explained. Akashi read one of the documents that she handed over to him; he frowned at its details. The pinknette sighed as she settled on one of the chairs.

She, herself is having trouble with this as their agency has began to work on the band's next album release, but for the composer to pull out from this at the last minute…it has become problematic. A band/agency must not be allowed to release its albums if the composer does not approve of it. It would all come down to copyrights and getting sued by the owner of the original music sheets is the last thing the agency would never want on its reputations.

"Kagami Taiga faxed us this a few minutes ago. He didn't spare any details or excuses. We couldn't get in contact with Kagami. None of the emails were replied."

They have 24 hours to search for a replacement composer before their next album plan gets cancelled on the next day, and that would be bad news to a renowned band such as the Generation of Miracles.

His orbs glued on the contract that once sealed HEAVEN's contract with them. Akashi sighed.

Was he untrustworthy enough when he gave them his words?

* * *

The next day,

"Ugh, I left my books back at home." Kagami growled in frustration after searching his bag and locker for the needed books for his next class.

"Taiga, I did remind you countless of times to check your bag."

"Yeah, yeah, you did, millions of times this morning." He swang his bag over his shoulder before eyeing the shorter bluenette that seemed to be lost in her own train of thoughts. He ruffled with her soft blue locks as his expression softened.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the bluenette looked at him. He knew the look on her face far too well. To a normal person, she's expressionless, but to Kagami, she's filled with different colors and expressions.

"Stop brooding over it. Everything will be alright." He ruffled her locks even more as he grinned. She let out a soft laugh. He smiled.

"That's better, now you stay here while I go back and get them. Don't go anywhere!" The red-haired teen quickly dashed off towards the campus' parking lot while Kuroko simply followed the car's movements until it disappeared from her sight. She sighed as she turned around, making her way towards the 4th block in the campus.

* * *

Her orbs stared at the music sheet that lied on top of the black grand piano in one of the studio which is especially reserved for her use whenever she wanted to. The pencil that she held did not move an inch for the past 10 minutes.

.

.

.

"No, it's alright. It's partly my fault as well. So please, do not apologize." A familiar hetero orbs widened the moment he casted his sight to her.

"I apologize"

"Please do not worry; my lips are sealed."

"…then I shall promise you that only I can sing your songs." The boy smiled.

"TETSUKI, WATCH OUT!"

.

.

.

A pearl of tear fell. Her orbs widened when she felt trails of water fell down to her chin, she wiped her tears as she stared at her hands. Her orbs sadden. It was because of her carelessness that she has lost the one who she cherished more than her love towards music. It was because of her that Akashi suffered. All these while, she tried so hard to stay hidden from him. So hard that she can only watch him from afar.

Her phone beep; she quickly searched for her phone in her bag. A text message arrived from her dear friend, Kagami Taiga – "I finally found the books in my room, I'm on my way back to campus, where ya at?"

She gingerly replied to the message, and then she noticed her reflection against the phone screen. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that fell earlier. If Kagami was to see her like this, he would for sure worry. She left the studio, making her way towards the nearest washroom.

She stares at the mirror in front of her after washing her face. Her pale complexion has always been a reminder of her that sooner or later, her time will run out. She could feel the effects from the disease ever since a year ago. A disease that slowly drains her out, eventually she will die.

_"Get a hold of yourself. As long as I have Kagami and my music, everything will be alright."_ She thought before giving her reflection a last glance as she exited the washroom.

* * *

She walked back to the studio she was occupying earlier until she heard light footsteps heading towards her way. She shifted her gaze to the owner of the steps before her orbs widened. Akashi Seijuro, heading towards her.

"Akashi-kun…" She quickly avoided the gaze of her former fiancée who has lost all his memories of her.

"Ms. Kuroko." He walked faster despite carrying a guitar bag and another bag pack on his shoulder. He caught up on her.

"I'm sorry. I tried calling you but it wouldn't go through. I went to the apartment where you and Kagami brought me before, but I couldn't find you there either." He explained. Kuroko kept walking as she tried her best to ignore him.

"The agency has already received your fax on resigning from the contract." Akashi continued. She could feel her heart skipped a beat when she heard what he said.

"I see…we-well, that's how it is." She stuttered. She couldn't take a glance at him; she was scared of what may come. She has tried so hard to keep her distance from him so he wouldn't get hurt anymore.

**_'Calm down!'_**

"What do you mean, 'That's how it is.'? Was it something I did? Was it because I found out who you are?" He asked as he kept up with the bluenette without losing a single breath.

**_'Just keep calm!'_**

"If it's because of that, I have already gave you my word that I will never reveal who you are, so please tell me why did you do it?" He insisted. He's desperate to know why she's avoiding him. He felt so hurt and lonely ever since she avoided and cut all contact with the agency he was in. What more to say, she doesn't even take a single glance at him, instead she put all her attention to the ground as she kept walking.

"I—I realized that I shouldn't have accepted your agency's offer. It wouldn't have been possible from the beginning that your agency is not up to my level to have me compose for your band." She could not think of an excuse. Her inner self began to tremble.

**_'Yes, just like this.'_**

"I know you are not the type of person who thinks highly of themselves. Tell me why you did it?" He pressed on the subject more, cornering her even more.

"I told you, your band doesn't have the standard I wanted to sing my songs." She could hear her own voice shook.

**_'It's okay. I'm sure he will hate me after this and would leave me alone.'_**

"It's best if we don't work together, both you and your band wouldn't be able to reach the standard my songs have." she couldn't swallow the heavy lump in her throat. She felt suffocated for lying and pushing the one she loves away from her.

"Tetsuki!" He grabbed her wrist before pushing her against the wall, both of his arms are up against the wall, blocking her escape route. He could see how frightened she was as he bit his lower lip. He needed to know.

"STOP LYING! Tell me why? Why would you resign from the contract?"

_**'I can't…'**_

"It's written all over your face, you are not the type who would lie for her own benefit!" His hetero orbs looked at her. Her orbs widened, how long has it been since she last seen this look on him. He has always been stoic and well-reserved. He never showed any expression to anyone but her. His love for music was one of the few things she loves about him.

_**'I can't tell him…'**_

"You are an amateur singer who just debuted not too long ago; do you think you are worth it to have me spending my time composing for your band?"

_**'I must not tell him at all cost…'**_

He punched the wall behind her, he was clearly pissed. He can see right through her. "Tell me the real reason; I'm not buying any of this!"

Quickly, she slapped his hands away and escaped. Within the nick of time, he caught up on her.

"I have told you my reasons on why I resigned, so please stop chasing after me, you're attracting attentions and we're still in the campus!" She's desperate to reach the studio that seemed so far at this moment. She felt relieved the moment she spotted the studio door in sight as Akashi tried to reach out for her.

_**'Even if he is to hate me to the point he wouldn't even look at me.'**_

"Please, stop pestering me!" She quickly went into the studio but the red-head managed to prevent the door from closing.

"Is it that hard for you to trust me...Tetsuki...?" Flashes of hurt appeared in his hetero orbs. She looked away; she quickly took the chance and locked the door. She panted as she slid against the door. She could hear him trying to catch his breath outside the door.

_**'Hurry, please hurry and leave!'**_

"Tetsuki…do you… hate me now…?" His voice shook for the first time in his life. Never had he felt so desperate on reaching out for someone.

"Please open this door. Talk to me, I'll talk to you, too!"

She brought both of her hands to her ears, covering them, trying to muffle all of his voice. She begged desperately for him to leave.

"Please leave!" She shouted. Pearls of tears threatened to fall. "Just go away!"

_**'Hurry…if I'm with you…I'll just be…swept away again…and you'll get hurt...'**_

"Tetsuki, I want you to know that I want to sing your songs, no matter what! We have promised!"

Her breathe hitched as her sapphire orbs widened.

"I'll be waiting for your answer, no matter what; I will not release the next album without you as our composer!" Akashi stared at the door, receiving no answer. His shoulders fell. He put his name card on the floor in front of the door, and then looked again at the door before walking away.

Behind the door, she cried.

.

.

.

"…then I shall promise you, that only I can sing your songs"

.

.

"…it's a promise!"

* * *

And so, that's for chapter four; pretty short, yes? Either way, memories and promises of their childhood began to resurface. How will the two react once the truth be known to them? Will they be able to handle all the pains that will come? Follow/fav/review for next chapter of our favorite duo! Thank your for reading and please don't forget to drop a review.

Till next chapter ~


	6. Chapter 5

***Beta-ed by imKimTheWriter! Thank you again! 3  
**

* * *

**Previous on Chapter Four**

"Akashi-kun…"

"Is it that hard for you to trust me...Tetsuki...?" Flashes of hurt appeared in his hetero orbs.

"Just go away!"

"Tetsuki, I want you to know that I want to sing your songs, no matter what! We have promised!"

'Hurry…if I'm with you…I'll just be…swept away again…and you'll get hurt...'

* * *

It was time for the next practical class for the percussion students. Kagami bid a bye to the bluenette before parting ways for his next class, promising that he would meet her during lunch break. Kuroko nodded, her big round sapphire orbs followed the sight of Kagami's figure before he disappeared into the sea of students. She sighed. It has been a long day for her and yet the days still not even half gone by. She hoped that it would be over soon.

Slowly, she settled in one of the empty seats in the large lecturing hall. Two black grand pianos stood beautifully at the front of the board. Everyone else was still preoccupied with searching for an empty seat while some are busy talking to one another. Her orbs focused on the music sheet in the folder she brought along, her eyes saddened.

"Tetsuki, I want you to know that I want to sing your songs, no matter what! We have promised!"

His words rang in her mind. It hasn't been long after what happened earlier. After all these years, she has tried so hard to keep away from him.

.

.

She has left Japan along with her childhood friend, Kagami Taiga in hopes to find a cure for her disease. It was not long later; Akashi announced his engagement with a business tycoon's only daughter, Suzuki Luka who was also a renowned singer who often pairs up with Akashi to perform their albums. The news hit her hard, but she also realized she has no time to dwell in the past and so she began to drown herself in her songs.

To Kuroko, each second passed by is a step closer to her death bed. Each second she wasted; she will be falling behind even further from reaching for her dreams. However, no matter how strong a person is, they can never be able to bottle everything up forever. They are bound to break and shatter into small pieces.

That includes Kuroko herself.

.

.

She then noticed a tall shadow casted on her table. She blinked as she shifted her gaze to the side. There stood a tall blonde haired teen, the keyboardist of the renowned teen band and a model since he was young. His hands were occupied by several books while a tangy orange colored stripes backpack slang over his shoulder. Kise Ryota, her partner in percussion classes until they graduate from the university.

"Kuroko-chii~" He smiled as he tilted his head a bit. His long bangs fell to the side, giving him that princely-dreamy vibe which doesn't affect the bluenette at all. How the blonde was always so pessimistic about everything was a mystery to her. His talents aren't questionable, though. He is a brilliant musician to Kuroko's eyes.

"Kise-kun, hello." She greeted as she scooted over to another seat, giving the blonde a space to sit. She then continued reading her notes. The blonde let out a soft sigh as he sat down before resting his chin on his palm while eyeing the bluenette next to him.

He felt delighted to see the bluenette attending classes more frequently, although he furrowed slightly at her pale skin. He knew she's sick but no one knew what it was, still, Kise respected her wishes not to reveal it and became her friend. She was different from any of the girls he has met before. Something about her he can't put his finger on.

.

.

If it wasn't for Akashi-chii, he wouldn't have applied to Tokyo University of Fine Arts after the band members graduated together from high school. He would have continued pursuing modeling and keyboardist career. Even though he's not close to the red-head, he still respected and looked up on him as a brilliant musician despite the responsibilities Akashi has to juggle in his life.

It was the first day for the whole Generation of Miracles' band members attending the university classes. As for Kise, his specialty would be a supporting percussion which mean he would be attending a percussion class in one of his main subject. He sighed inwardly when he noticed a flock of fan girls coming towards his way.

'Why Akashi-chii chose a public university in the first place?'

"Kise, you will be paired up with Kuroko Tetsuki-san. Here's the list of music sheet you both need to go through for this term." Several papers were handed over to him by the lecturer. Kise furrowed a little at the list of music he needed to go through with his partner.

Then he realized, everyone in the class has already met up with their partners in their seats, and so he shifted his gaze from corner to another, searching for this one partner, Kuroko. He felt slightly irritated. It's only the first day of class and his partner was nowhere in sight.

"Mr. Takayoshi, is Kuroko-san absent?" He manage to catch up on the lecturer who was about to exit the hall.

"Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you. Kuroko-san's a special case, I think it was Kagami-kun who left me a message in the office, informing that Kuroko-san wouldn't be able to attend classes for the next few days."

"Why not? Is Kuroko-san sick?" He noticed the lecturer frowned slightly.

"Something along the line, well just make sure you work on your part until Kuroko-san comes in. Don't worry, she's a brilliant pianist, you will see why I said so." With that, Mr. Takayoshi left, leaving the blonde to his own mind.

'A brilliant pianist, huh…'

Days passed by, he still hasn't seen this Kuroko-san showed up in classes. Kise sighed as he cursed at his own luck. Everyone's ahead of him, sure he has no problem in going through the list all by himself, but his marks depended on both of them. He ignored all the fan girls that kept following him before disappearing into the studios block.

As he was about to enter one of the studio, he heard a faint melodious sound of the piano being played in the 6th studio. Apparently, no one was allowed to enter that very same studio as it been reserved for a certain student that no one has ever seen.

"….I sing out into the scenery smeared in red, the feelings I packed inside, even if I don't convey them all…"

The voice echoed beautifully, Kise couldn't help but to approach the forbidden studio. Quietly, he opened the door.

His orbs widened at the owner of the beautiful voice that gracefully played each key of the grand piano in the recording room. Her long blue locks fell beautifully on her shoulder, her orbs shut closed as she listened to each beautiful note that resonated from the key. He was…mesmerized by the pianist's beauty and voice.

"…but with the tone born in the depths in my heart …I'll respond to your voice that calls out…"

Then he saw several folders on the recording counters.

"Kuroko…Tetsuki…?"

It was then he realized a pair of sky blue orbs looking at him, all movement froze. Kise was dumbfounded that he could not utter a single excuse on why he intruded the studio. Then the bluenette quickly gathered her things and made her way towards the exit.

"W-Wait, I'm Kise Ryota, your partner in percussion class!" Kise called out, grabbing a hold on one of the bluenette's small wrists.

"Why did you stop singing?" He asked. She turned around, her soft locks swang gently against the wind. She hesitated to answer.

"It's because…"

.

.

The classes finally ended for the day. As Kise was about to exit the hall, he noticed the bluenette staring at something that plastered on the notice board nearby. He chuckled lightly when he saw her big round orbs blinked at the info she read on the notice.

"Are you going?" His voice gained the attention of his partner. He waved his hand to her. She turned around before nodding her head slightly, acknowledging his arrival near her.

"I don't think I can." She replied.

"Why not?" He scooted closer to her, noticing her frown hidden underneath those soft bangs of hers.

"Because I won't allow her." A deep voice appeared behind Kise. The blonde quickly turned around, lo and behold, stood Kagami Taiga, glaring knives at the quivering keyboardist. The bluenette meekly bowed her head as she quickly got over to the taller guitarist's side. Kagami grabbed the books and bag pack from his childhood friend, his crimson orbs took a glance at the smaller friend of his before taking off his muffler and wrapped it around her neck.

"You should stay warm in this weather." Kagami mumbled after brushing off her locks. She nodded slightly. Kise was surprised at how gentle the taller and rough man is towards the bluenette. Somehow, he felt pang of jealousy developed within him.

"It's just a classical concert, not some heavy metal stuffs. I'm sure she would enjoy it. " Kise furrowed, he hated feeling this sort of things. It brings the bad side of him out.

"Kuroko-chii, it would be nice if you would go to the concert." He smiled but slightly annoyed with Kagami's presence.

"Kise –kun…I-"

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Another voice interrupted. Her orbs widened, she didn't dare to turn around to see the owner of the familiar voice. She could hear Kagami let out a low growl.

"Akashi-chii…" The keyboardist trailed off. Behind Kagami, both Akashi and Murasakibara approached them. The violet haired drummer was munching off some chips in his hands, while Akashi sent a nod to each of them.

"Ryota, Tetsuki, Taiga…good evening." He greeted. Kagami glared at him while the bluenette kept staring at the ground, not wanting to look at her former fiancée. Her childhood friend seemed to notice this; he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her away from them before he abruptly stopped by none other than Akashi Seijuro.

"Tetsuki, please do come this Saturday evening. I will send a car to you by any means of transportation; your presence means a lot to me if you attend it." He said, both Kagami and Kise frowned.

"She will not attend it and that's final!" Kagami barked before dragging the bluenette away. Akashi sighed, ignoring all the stares he got from the students around them.

"Akashi-chii, you shouldn't say things like that. What if Suzuki-san hears that?"

"Her existence alone does not hold any value in my life, so whether she knows about what I just said or not, does not matter." He replied.

"Aka-chin, did something happen between you and Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked while picking another chip from the packet.

"What do you mean, Murasakibara-chii? Do they know each other?"

"Aka-chin usually doesn't act like that to any girl including his own fiancée…maybe it's just my imagination, but I think Aka-chin likes Kuro-chin~" He answered. Akashi ignored the giant. Kise finally realized this, how can he be so oblivious, Akashi never acted such behavior with anyone else. But for him to act like this in front of his partner…

"That's impossible…Kuroko-chii doesn't suit Akashi-chii's taste." Kise forced a laugh until he was immediately stopped by a glare that directed to him only.

"…or not…" He trailed off. Then he turned around, he sighed, the bluenette is nowhere in sight anymore. He wanted to talk more to her.

'Come to think of it…I've forgot what her answer was back then…'

* * *

"What happened?" Kagami turned the steering wheel around before resting his chin on his right palm; from the corner of his eyes, he took a glance at the silent passenger next to him.

"Nothing…" She answered. She didn't dare to look at Kagami, fearing he would know everything just by looking at her right in the eyes. Kagami let out a heavy sigh.

"You can go if you want to." He mumbled, focusing on the road before turning the car to the right. Kuroko shifted her gaze to him.

"…only if I'm the one who sent and picked you up from there. That way, I know that you're safe on your way home." He continued as the car stopped at the red light.

"…but …"

"I want you to enjoy your life as much as you can, there's no use if I will keep you locked up at home. It's not healthy for you and your health but …" He cuts her off before taking his seat belt off, turning his upper body to where his passenger is. "… I don't want you to get hurt either…so please promise me you'll call me immediately if anything was to happen. I'll be there as soon as possible…I'll do everything I can to keep you safe…you mean too much to me to lose you…" His orbs softened as he planted a soft gentle kiss on her forehead.

Kuroko felt disheartened. She knew how much Kagami cherished her; he never left her side no matter how she treated him. He has always treasured her like a fragile diamond; even his touches were filled with such carefulness, fearing that he might break her if he was to use his full force. Even at this moment, his arm gently hugged her as if he would break her if he hugged her too tight.

"I promise…Taiga…" She mumbled.

* * *

The long-awaited Saturday finally arrived. It was the first time for Kuroko to leave Kagami's side without him accompanying her, she was a bit nervous. Then she heard the phone rang outside in the living room, and then followed by Kagami's voice. He sounded irritated though.

"Taiga…who is it?"

"No one." He answered. It was Akashi who called, how that idiot found his number, he didn't bother to care. Then he eyed his childhood friend, he forced a smile before resting his large palm on her soft locks.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded. With that, he grabbed his keys and his backpack in his room while Kuroko waited for him at the door. He stopped abruptly, his orbs scanned the bluenette from top to bottom. It was breathtaking.

There she is, clad in a one piece soft blue dress that matched her locks and orbs beautifully. A white spaghetti strap fell on her shoulder-blade as it held the dress that hugged her top, leaving her shoulder to be left admired for those who laid eyes on her. Kagami frowned at the last part of his thoughts. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulder, covering those pale skins from any lusty eyes.

"I thought you have better dresses than this?" He commented. Kuroko looked at herself then to Kagami.

"I'll go change to another one." She said, quickly taking off her heels. Kagami managed to stop her before she made her way back into the apartment.

"Come on, we're late as it is already, just use the jacket to keep yourself warm." He motioned her to get her heels back on and left the apartment.

True to his words, they were late by thirty minutes, and the concert has already begun. Kagami stopped her right at the entrance of the concert hall, after making sure she's inside the building, the red-head left hesitated, debating if he should just park the car somewhere nearby and wait, or go home and watch some basketball game on the TV. He sighed, thinking is just not his thing and so he drove back to his apartment where both he and his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuki, stayed.

The bluenette does have a place of her own, but Kagami would feel a lot relaxed if she's somewhere within his sight. If anything was to happen to the bluenette, he can immediately rush her to the closest hospital. It bites him if Kuroko left his sight. He can't sit still.

Kagami looked at the empty passenger seat next to him. He bit his lip before sighing a whole lot more, then he hit the steering wheel in frustrations.

'She's my sister…I can't have feelings for her…'

* * *

She quietly entered the concert hall, she peeked through the door. It was completely full. There on the stage, a whole string assemble sat on each chair together with his instrument right at the center-front of the stage, stood a familiar red-haired teen playing the glass violin. The whole audiences were captivated by his performance. It was then that Kuroko realized that Akashi was performing one of the most difficult masterpieces, The Devils Thrill Sonata created by Giuseppe Tartini.

The passion of the violinist towards the song has enchanted everyone to listen to each note he produced. Kuroko stood frozen at the entrance, Akashi has never changed, and his love for music was still as strong as before…no…much stronger than before. From afar, she could sense that if anyone was to force Akashi to choose between two, he would definitely choose his love for music than inheriting a large company that could easily make him into a billionaire.

Then she noticed a pair of hetero orbs looked and smiled at her while performing the piece. She quickly shifted her gaze to somewhere else then she noticed someone at the VIP seat, Suzuki Luka, Akashi's fiancée, glaring daggers at her.

She was debating on to leave the hall immediately, but she knew Kagami already left. And so she left the hall and headed to the lounge. Now, she wished that Kagami or Kise would be close by and drag her away from this dreadful luck the moment a familiar brunette approached her with a disgust look on her face.

"How unfortunate that Seijuro doesn't remember you at all." It was quiet but loud enough for the bluenette to hear.

"What made you say that?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you were his fiancée until that one accident back in the days, Kuroko Tetsuki-san?" The brunette smiled coyly at her. Kuroko froze.

"Did you not think that I wouldn't find out that you have been talking to him these past few weeks? Have you no shame on showing your disgusting self here?"

"I was invited by Akashi-kun and Kise-kun for this concert; I'm only attending the concert as a musician, I have no intention of attending it for personal reasons." Her sapphire orbs sharpened.

"A musician? You? Please don't make me laugh. I can bet my money on you that you are nowhere near to Akashi or his friends' standards." Suzuki mocked her. "Compare to anyone in this concert hall or in the university, you're just a PEASANT!"

"Luka, what is the meaning of this!?" A familiar voice echoed in the lounge. Akashi Seijuro, still clad in his tux. His hetero orbs flared with anger. The brunette quickly pulled her fake façade and began to whine at the man who clearly showed no interest in listening to her as he pushed her to the side. He glared at her. "I will not hear any excuses from you. I was expecting you to have a proper bring up but I was wrong."

"Listen to me, Seijuro! I'm not lying, she's the one who says awful things about you and your friends, I was only defending you!" She put a fake cry which disgusted both Akashi and Kuroko at the same time.

"Why do you think I should trust you?"

.

.

Kise exited the concert hall for a stroll of fresh air; he never liked being somewhere far too long. He massaged the back of his neck before abruptly stopping at the corner.

"—because of her, you've lost your memories! She's the one who turned you into a machine!" He heard Suzuki's voice flaring in the empty lounge.

"She was your fiancé!" He frowned as he peeked through the corner. His orbs widened. The bluenette who was always so expressionless and wordless is on the verge of tears. He could see her shoulder trembling as her lips couldn't utter a single word. Fear written all over her face. His leader, Akashi looked as if he has seen a ghost, his hetero orbs widened in disbelief.

"Kuroko-ch—" Kise was about to step in when the bluenette took several step backwards. For the first time in his life since he came to know the teal haired pianist who owns the most beautiful voice he has ever heard, showed such painful face. She looked so fragile that she might break if anyone was to say more to her.

"Tetsuki…is this true…?" Akashi voice shook. The crimson haired singer wished it wasn't true, but at the same time he doesn't know what he's wishing for. Akashi took a step forward but immediately stopped the moment he saw flashes of hurt and sadness in those orbs.

"I-I…"

"Please tell me…" He pleaded. Suzuki felt irritated at how much her fiancée showed such desperation towards the girl who caused him so much trouble.

"Seijuro, she's not worthy of your time, so let's go." She grabbed a hold of Akashi's arms, but her fiancée yanked her hands off from his. His glare pierced right through the brunette.

"Don't touch me."

"What is it with you and her!? I'm better than that peasant! What does she have that I don't?!" She demanded. Akashi's orbs flared with anger.

"Tetsuki is no peasant; in fact she is better than you are. I will not choose anyone else other than her, we've promis—" A pang of piercing headache rammed into his head. His vision blurred before he forcibly shut closed his eyes. He fell on his two knees, the pain was unbearable.

"Seijuro, what's wrong?!" Suzuki quickly crouched down, Tetsuki stood frozen.

.

.

"…it's a promise!"

"Please don't leave me alone…"

"I would be even happier if you are the one that sings my songs."

.

.

"I'll call for help, please hold on!" The bruenette quickly called out for help.

Kise who saw the whole thing, quickly aided them but everything stopped when Suzuki went across the lounge and slapped the bluenette right on her soft porcelain cheeks.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM! YOU SHOULD BE GONE FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

Pearls of tears escaped. Akashi who was struggling between the sudden pain in his head, opened his eyes. His breath hitched the moment he saw tears fell from the person who he felt the most important to him than anyone else in the whole world.

"Tetsuk-" Another wave of pain came. The commotion took attention of the hall attendants who were patrolling around the place.

"If you ever dare come near Seijuro, your parents may not see another living daylight anymore." She threatened. The attendants along with Kise quickly escorted Akashi back to the changing room at the back of the hallways.

Kise let out a sigh, he could feel a headache coming its way towards him, and then he realized they have left the bluenette in the lounge. As quickly as possible, he ran back to the lounge, he searched the whole area. Kuroko disappeared.

"Kuroko-chii, please answer your phone." he mumbled as he searched the parking area under the heavy rain. There's no sight of her. The call kept entering voicemail, Kise gritted his teeth. He searched once again, not giving up, there's no way he would leave Kuroko alone after seeing such pained expression on her once emotionless face.

* * *

Her locks and dress were completely drenched. She walked into the streets aimlessly under the rain. Her tears would easily be mistaken by trails of water from the rain that's falling. Her heart felt so heavy.

'I will not choose anyone else other than her, we've promis—'

The words Akashi said rang over and over in her mind. She wiped away her tears but it kept on falling no matter how hard she tried to stop letting her emotions play with her heart.

.

.

'I was the one…who kept hurting and pushing him away no matter how hard he tries to come closer…I felt so humiliated, ridiculous and wretched…and yet I still…'

'Love him…'

* * *

"Kagami-chii, thank god you're finally here!" Kise panted heavily, he was soaking wet for being under the rain too long. When he saw the red CRV which belonged to Kagami arrived in the courtyard of the concert building, he felt so relieved, and at the same time he feared what he might face once Kagami found out what has happened.

"What do you want, Blondie?" His emerald orbs searched the place for a familiar figure of his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuki. He hated it when his gut's been telling him something is wrong ever since he dropped her at the building earlier.

"Kuroko-chii's missing!" Kise asserted. Kagami furrowed.

"What do you mean she's missing?! She's supposed to be here!" Kagami grabbed a hold of the blonde keyboardist's collar, almost choking him in the process.

"Something happened earlier, when I came back to look for her, she's gone! I've been searching for her throughout the building, but she's nowhere in sight and Kagami-chii, you're choking me!" Kise gasped for air the moment Kagami let loose of the collar. He sighed in relief for the fresh air.

"Kagami-chii…?" He followed the taller man's line of sight; it fell on another red-head. The flaring tiger stopped his way towards Akashi.

"It was because of you, isn't it?!" Kagami punched Akashi angrily, his fiancé screamed for help. Kise tried holding the raging man away from his band leader. The shorter male, frowned.

"If you have never showed up in front of her, all my efforts wouldn't have gone in vain. How much more do you intend to hurt her?! ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!" Kagami growled as several of the hall attendants rushed to aid Kise who is holding Kagami away from Akashi who couldn't do anything but to be shocked.

"Just get the hell out of our sight from now on." He warned, he then stompped his way back to his CRV, ignoring all the stares he was getting from the people around them. Kise followed and got into the passenger seat.

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" Kise sweat dropped at the piercing glare he's receiving from the owner of the car. Ah yes, he completely forgotten, he was drenched and Kagami doesn't appreciate his car seat to be wet.

"I—I'll help you to search for Kuroko-chii. It's better to have two pairs of eyes searching for her than one, right?" He prayed to the high heavens that Kagami won't kick him out of the car, and thankfully, the red-head tiger didn't. Instead, Kagami focused on driving and trying to get through his childhood friend's number, while letting out a string of curses under his breath.

"Nee…Kagami-chii…is it true that Kuroko-chii was Akashi-chii fiancé…?" Kise tried his best not to let his voice shook. Even what Suzuki said earlier shook him quite a bit. Kagami took a glance at the blonde haired keyboardist.

"It's true." It was short but it was an answer that Kise doesn't want to hear. From the look of Kagami's current expression, Kise knew that he won't say any further in regards of the matter. Now everything seemed clearer, Kagami's hostility towards Akashi, Kuroko who often avoided any conversation in regards of herself.

Was it because she was trying to avoid her presence to be noticed by Akashi who was nearby her?

Kise frowned as he sighed; somehow he felt left out in this mess. He doesn't know anything about the bluenette while he doesn't know much about Akashi's past either. He then caught a glance of a familiar teal locks ahead of them.

"KAGAMI-CHII, she's there!" He pointed, Kagami abruptly stopped the car, but all eyes widened at the horror that's about to occur in a few second. Kagami ran out of the car as fast as he can.

"TETSU!"

* * *

'Please tell me…'

'…Because of her, you've lost your memories! She's the one who turned you into a machine!'

She walks aimlessly into the night underneath the pouring rain; she couldn't careless about the pitiful looks that people are throwing at her. Everything kept repeating in her mind. It hurt so much, that she felt so lost…

'…Your presence means a lot to me…'

She hated being weak, she hated crying for someone who's completely forgotten who she was to him…but …

"It hurts…" She cried silently, not noticing where she was going. Then she heard a familiar voice calling out for her.

Everything happened so fast, she could feel her body being hit by something, the light blinded her vision. Her body hit the ground; the last thing she saw was ... a pool of blood.

**"TETSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I bet ya guys wanna chop me off for doing that, don't you? XD Either way, Kise's role finally began in the storyline. How will things turn out in next chapter? Follow/comment/vote for next one ! Would appreciate to see some comments in the boxes! It would make my day :)

Song used in this chapter -

The Devils Thrill - Gussipe Tartini  
Each and All - Lifetune

Till next chapter!


End file.
